Cardcaptor Clash Part 2
by prodigal77
Summary: Fourth Story in my 'Hidden Cards' Trilogy. R+R PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEE!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it belongs to whomever made it. This is an alternate reality fic, taking place after Meilin's Story in the series, following the manga names and anime storyline. Sakura has not yet caught The Freeze, The Create, The Erase and The Change.

Cardcaptor Clash Part 2

Sakura and Syaoran were still in a state of suspended animation. The daughter of Clow Reed? Impossible!

"How..."

"That is unimportant. Give me back my cards!" She bellowed, as she raised the Saijin, and began to mutter ancient spells never meant to be said by human lips.

"Rose Card! First form, Jagged Knife!" She ordered, as millions of roses flew out at Sakura.

"Sakura!" Li yelled, leaping to protect the vulnerable Sakura, as millions of roses scratched his face.

"Li!" She yelled in despair, as a second wave came rapidly.

"Windy!" Sakura called, revealing her power.

"Blow the roses away!" She ordered like Rose, as the windy's figure swept the roses away with amazing power.

But to no avail, the roses swept up into the air and came fown in a rain of knives.

Li was still knocked out from the attack, but Sakura ran to him and called upon the shield.

"Impressive Sakura, but you cannot hide from my attacks forever." She stated coldly.

'Why are you doing this? You should be helping us!" Sakura cried out, and accidentally lost control of her barrier.

"Sakura!" Li cried, weakly grabbing her and rolling over to avoid the rain of roses. 

"Li..." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I'm going to attack Rose. Back me up." He told her, and gave her once last smile, as if he was going into war.

Then again, who said this wasn't war?

Dodging with struggled ease, Li managed to fight his way to Rose, who was smiling evilly.

"Persistance. I like that." She cmiled, before striking with her sword.

Li managed to block the attack, and striked back with a swipe of his own sword.

As the two metals clashed, Sakura ran up using the dash, preparing to tackle Rose.

Unfortunately, Rose saw right _through_ that.

"Rose Card! Third Form, Deceitful Beauty!" She commanded, as a move similar to The Illusion appeared. a flash of fire, and the image of Li's beloved appeared in front of him.

"Through Card!" Rose commanded, as she phased right through Li and into her home in the shadows.

Meanwhile, the illusion was changing, top to bottom. Chestnut hair was appearing, followed by emerald green eyes and a slender body. It was Sakura.

"Sakura…" Li mumbled, as emerald eyes turned stone grey, and Sakura exploded into spikes.

"LI!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, running the path to Li which seemed to be a hundred kilometers long.

However, whether she used the dash or the windy to prepel her, she was too late. She arrived to Li, who was standing up, seemingly unharmed.

"Li?" Sakura asked in a trembling voice, as Li crumpled to the ground, his clothes tattered, with some blood stains.

"Sakura?" Li mutterd from his swollen face.

"Please…defeat her…don't give…" Li trailed off, before fainting.

Sakura fell into deep shock. This couldn't be happening! It was too quicvk, too fast. Wasn't it just five minutes ago that she snuck out of her house?

And now, she knelt over the body of her comrade.

"I won't lose." Sakura told Li.

"Well, this has been an easy win." Rose smirked.

"I've managed to defeat your little boyfriend without even breaking a sweat. You're no different." Rose assumed arrogantly.

"You make me laugh!" Sakura shouted, recalling something Kero had told her when she first opened the book…

*

"The strongest power of magic is not having a powerhouse of Clow Cards in you pack, or having the most flashy wand. It's the power of your will that counts. With the strongest will, you can accomplish anything, with or without magic. If you believe, then you can overcome anything."

*

"The strongest will." Sakura repeated silently, as she raised her key.

"ARROW!" 

A bow and arrow weapon appeared in Sakura's fists. 

"If you believe, then you can over come anything…"

Kero's words burned into her mind, as Rose lept down in front of her.

"Take your best shot."

"If I believe…"

Sakura took an arrow, and poised it, letting the arrow guide her every move. She was not afraid. She believed now.

The arrow shot with amazing force, leaving a trail of near-stardust trailing it, as Rose easily dodged it.

However, Rose was not Sakura's target.

The arrow flew behind Rose, who insulted Sakura arrogantly.

"Is that the best you can do?" Rose laughed menacingly, as the arrow came back at the glimmering sword Rose weilded.

"OW!!" She yelled, as the arrow dug into her hand, forcing her to drop the sword.

"SWORD CARD! THUNDER CARD! COMBINE!" Sakura called in a goddess-like way, as the sword card appeared. Almost instantly, thunder struck the sword, energizing it to full capacity.

With an almighty swing, Sakura swung the sword at her opponent, the unsuspecting Rose-who stood no chance against the power of thunder.

Her scream was silent, but Rose's horror shouted to the heavens above,

After the attack, Rose fell. No other words for it, that was it. Sakura wins.

"You're good." Were her last words, before Kero came running up the stairs…or flying. 

"Sakura!!! What? Why? You beat her?!" He incoherently asked.

"Yup." Sakura smiled, brushing the dust off her tattered costume.

"Lets-"

"I know. Bring 'em home." Sakura finished, as she called upon Pwer to carry Li and Rose.

When Kero wasn';t looking, she took out her cards.

"Good job guys. Thanks." She told them, as they glowed back in response.


End file.
